dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jayne Wickes (Earth-24)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit: After having a breaker panel explode in her and her niece's faces during a freak accident involving the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator erupting in a maelstrom of exotic particles, Jayne gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. The Flash is effectively the Speed Force's release valve. When Jayne uses her powers, she taps into that built up energy and expends it. ** Superhuman Speed: Jayne is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. While running, she can only be perceived as a blur. She is faster than Superwoman on foot, and was fast enough to repair an entire suburban area without anyone realizing she ever left the room. She's so fast in fact time seems to slow down around her, making her appear to be effectively invisible to others within their relative time frame. Flash has shown that when she approaches the speed of light she may create "time rifts" from the Speed Force, creating vortexes that pull things into and out of the timeline. Jayne's speed also allows her to utilize superhuman force. She can channel the force to simulate superhuman strength, such as when she easily tore open a sealed two-ton vault door to rescue trapped hostages. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Jayne's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels. Her great reflexes have allowed her to perform feats such as dodging lightning. Her body sends pain messages to her brain at such a velocity that the femtosecond she feels something, she will react. ** Superhuman Stamina: Jayne's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** Superhuman Agility: Jayne's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows her to easily maneuver and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** Accelerated Healing: Jayne can heal at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. Her leg healed within minutes of it being crushed by a collapsing building. ** Aerokinesis: By rotating her arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Jayne can create strong vortexes of wind. She has also used the slipstream of airflow created by her speed to drudge vast amounts of water from a flash flood to keep a small village from washing away. ** Dimensional Travel: When approaching the speed of light, Jayne is able to create wormholes to the Speed Force. Using her Speed Mind also enables her to willingly enter and exit the Speed Force at will, for as Solovar once said "The mind must always be faster". When using the Sonic Treadmill, Jayne is able to use her speed to travel to alternate timelines. ** Electrokinesis: Jayne is able to generate and manipulate the electrical energy she draws from the Speed Force. The Speed Force lightning's properties and effects are seemingly identical to that of common electricity. By focusing the lightning in her hands, Jayne is able to enhance her strikes, as well as generate lightning to provide people with warmth during cold weather. *** Electro-Blast: Jayne can project bolts of lightning from her hands. She was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from her body to knock back Professor Zoom. *** Electromagnetism: Due to the electricity generated from her body, Jayne possesses some level of magnetic manipulation, which she uses to control the nanoweave laced throughout her suit's armor, making it harden or soften at will. *** Energy Absorption: Jayne is able to absorb Speed Force energy. When temporarily drained of her Speed Force energy by Professor Zoom, Jayne was able to absorb it back. *** Luminescence: Jayne is able to generate blinding amounts of light through her Speed Force lightning. *** Speed Force Negation: By interlocking her Speed Force energy currents with another speedster, Jayne is able to temporarily short circuit the other speedsters power. ** Enhanced Mental Process: By tapping into the Speed Force with her brain, Jayne can eliminate the natural bottle-necking of information, that occurs due to the limits of human physiology. Because of this, Jayne can think exponentially faster than any normal human, and possesses superhuman intelligence. *** Speed Mind: By tapping into the Speed Force with her brain, Jayne has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within her head she can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. Jayne's speed mind has also allowed her to instantly learn to operate Pat's Green Lantern Ring. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Jayne enhanced senses that allow her to perceive the world at a rate attuned to her reaction speed. She can feel the slightest changes in air pressure around her, as well as electromagnetic pulses, in objects such as glass. She can also sense the whereabouts of other Speed Force conduits, by using their connection as a homing beacon and track them. *** Enhanced Vision: Jayne was able to vibrate her eyes fast enough in order to "see" the type of hard energy that the monster constructs she was fighting were made of. ** Molecular Control: Jayne can vibrate her own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. As she does that to a high enough degree she causes things to explode. Flash can vibrate fast enough to get out of ice. ***Intangibility: By accelerating her molecular frequency to a high enough degree, Jayne can make her body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through her. Flash can vibrate so fast that she can become intangible through explosions. *** Phasing: By vibrating her molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, she can allow herself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ***Vibration Generation: When Jayne vibrates at a certain frequency even while phasing, she can cause the ground beneath her to rupture and explode. ** Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects her and anyone who is running with or carried by her from the rigorous effects of using her speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to her protective Speed Force aura, Jayne is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. She was able to hit Grodd with enough force to shatter her own armor, and strike Superwoman hard enough to send her crashing through a wall, both while without sustaining any injury to herself. ** Speed Force Theft: Working in conjunction with other speedsters, Jayne has shown the ability to drain away the Speed Force from others who's DNA has not completely bonded to the Speed Force, by interlocking connections with another speedster, one speedster's speed transfers into the others in the process. ** Speed Force Empathy: The Speed Force grants Jayne an empathetic connection to other conduits of the Speed Force, allowing Jayne to sense their emotions. ** Time Acceleration: In one of her battles with Professor Zoom, Jayne realized that her powers are also connected to the flow of time and that she can move it forward, which allows Jayne to speed up time. While speeding up time, Jayne's lightning turns white. ** Time Travel: In conjuction with the Sonic Treadmill, Jayne can use her speed to travel throughout the timestream. Jayne was once able to travel through the time stream without the treadmill, after absorbing Professor Zoom's power. Abilities * Electrical Engineering: As a professional electrician, Jayne is proficient in repairing and salvaging most electronical devices. She also oversaw the electronics installation in the Society's satellite headquarters. Paraphernalia Equipment *Flash's costume backpack Made with assets procured from Wayne Enterprises through various shell corporations, this sleek nanofiber backpack can hide away the Flash's suit whenever she is in her civilian garbs. Notes Trivia Related Links Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Earth-24 Category:Heroes Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Secret Identity Category:Flash Family members Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Aerokinesis Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electro-Blast Category:Electromagnetism Category:Energy Absorption Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Negation Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Density Control Category:Intangibility Category:Phasing Category:Geokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Power Absorption Category:Empathy Category:Chronokinesis Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Engaged Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-24 Characters Category:Americans Category:Justice Society members Category:Singing